1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate for a liquid ejection head, a substrate for a liquid ejection head, a liquid ejection head, and a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a substrate for a liquid ejection head in which ejection ports to eject liquid are disposed, a printing element substrate for use in a printing head of an ink jet printing apparatus has been known. As a method of forming ejection ports in this printing element substrate, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-296694 discloses a method of forming ejection ports in which a photosensitive resin is used as an ejection port forming member, and an exposing process and a developing process are performed for the photosensitive resin.
In a printing apparatus, ink droplets are ejected from the ejection ports of a printing head so as to print images on a printing medium. Accordingly, the quality of the images is influenced by the size and shape of each of the ejection ports. In order to print images with high quality, it is preferable that ink droplets each having the same volume are ejected at the same ejection speed in the same direction.
However, ink mist generated together with ink droplets tends to adhere on ejection ports and a surface on which the ejection ports are formed. In the case where the adhering matters obstruct ejection of ink from the ejection ports, a difference in an amount of ink droplets ejected from an ejection port may be caused among the ejection ports, which may result in deterioration of image quality. In order to prevent such a situation, in a known method, a wiping operation is performed so as to move a wiper blade while bringing the wiper blade in contact with a surface on which ejection ports are formed, thereby removing adhering matters.